After the Confession: Nino
by mediaocrity4
Summary: A series of shorts set between Fuutarou's confession and wedding: Nino addition.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Same deal as my previous Quint fics. I will be jumping back and forth between these fics though, I feel like this one isn't going to get as much love. I'm just not as big into Nino as I am the other girls. But I'm an equal opportunity Quint-Poster so I'll do my best.**

Chapter 1: Nino's Confession

Why did he let her drag him around like this? Oh, right, he had planned to make something special out of it. Fuutarou was currently helping Nino with her shopping. She was buying groceries and house supplies for all the girls, but they were all too busy with other stuff to help.

Fuutarou, though he wasn't ready to admit it just yet, jumped at the chance to be useful to Nino. Things had started rough for them for sure, but that just made Nino's sweet side all the more intoxicating and rewarding.

"Are you okay with something simple tonight?" Nino asked. "What am I saying, of course you are!"

"Awfully assumptious aren't we." He replied.

"I'm inviting you for dinner. It's the least I can do for dragging you out here."

"You always invite me to dinner."

"And five days out of the week you agree." Nino said. "You're practically part of the family."

"Is that so?"

"Don't play dumb Fuu-Kun." She blushed and pouted. "Even I want you to be a part of our family someday."

"Especially you." Fuutarou noted.

"Look out." Nino said as she snatched his hand from the cart. There were a pair of kids that were in their way. Fuutarou wasn't going to hit them, Nino just wanted an excuse to hold his hand.

"Do we uh ...have everything?" Fuutarou asked.

"I...think so." Nino replied. Even so it took her awhile to stop holding his hand.

Oh yeah, Fuutarou had driven on the moped he had gotten. Nino loaded up the groceries into the side cart before positioning herself behind him. Fuutarou's heart was racing. The situation was so similar to when she had confessed her love to him just a year earlier. He savored every moment of her clinging tightly to him. He enjoyed every bump that made her chest rub against his back. He couldn't describe it. He didn't know how exactly things had gotten this far. But they had.

"Good to be back." Nino said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Fuu-Kun be a dear and start bringing up the groceries."

"Nino." Fuutarou started.

"I mean, I would help but I kinda want to collect my thoughts." Nino blushed and averted his gaze. He could sense the growing tension between them. It had been a year, and he still hasn't given her an answer. He just wanted to be sure, especially with how the other girls shared her feelings. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Fuutarou said.

"No, not just for this. Thank you for staying around. When we graduated, I was so scared that you'd abandon us."

"I know. I'll start being busy when classes start at university but I'll never completely abandon you."

"Promise me!" She turned to face him. "Promise me that you'll always be a part of our family!"

"I promise." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I want nothing more than to be a part of your family." The smile she gave melted what little ice was left on his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nino said. "Wait, what?!"

"I said that I love you!" He shouted then pecked her on the lips. She jumped into his arms knocking him over. His hands fell into a compromising position but she didn't care.

"I don't know what got into me." Nino laughed. "I was just so happy hearing those words. But are you sure? After all the mean things I said and did…"

"None of that matters now. You had your reasons. And those reasons, your unending love for your family, it's why I fell in love with you."

"Say it again!"

"I fell in love with you." He started laughing too. Nino stopped his laughter with another kiss.

"Let's get the groceries up together." She said. "And then we'll tell the rest at dinner."

After putting everything away, they sat together on the couch. Miku would be back from work in just a little while. And then Yotsuba would be home soon after. Itsuki had work that night and wouldn't be home for dinner. And there was no word on Ichika.

"No word from Ichika?" Fuutarou guessed, seeing her growing distress.

"Doesn't she know is stresses me the hell out when she doesn't answer my messages?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Fuutarou said as he laid on Nino's lap. She started running fingers through his hair.

"Enjoying my thighs?"

"Yep...you're really nice and warm."

"Well, you can use me as a pillow or blanket whenever you want." It wasn't until after the words left her mouth that she realized the implications. "Um...well...maybe…." She didn't want to deny it because it was true, but she didn't want to own up to it because it was improper.

"It's okay." Fuutarou's tone calmed her nerves. "You can use me as a lap pillow sometime."

"I don't think yours would be as comfortable."

"Probably not." He said. "But it'd be fair." She continued playing with his hair.

"You should think about getting a haircut. Just anything other than a bowl cut."

"I'll think about it."

"You look handsome either way. I just don't want other people talking down to you. I might have to smack them."

"That'd be a sight. You might act tough, but I can't see you fighting."

"I'm not weak." Nino defended.

At that moment the door swung open and Yotsuba slid inside. She sniffed the air, sensing groceries and cleaning supplies and also the distinct smell that could only mean one thing. And that one thing was not in the best of positions to quickly respond.

"Uesugi-San!" Yotsuba shouted.

"I'm right here." Fuutarou said as he sat up. But the fourth sister had watched him rise from Nino's lap.

"What were you two doing just now" She asked.

"We can explain." Nino said.

"Can we?" Fuutarou asked.

"I won. Fuu-Kun finally accepted my feelings." She said as she wrapped herself around his arm.

"Okay, I guess honesty is the best policy."

"WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Yotsuba shouted as she paced around in circles.

"I should have waited until everyone was here." Fuutarou sighed.

**AN: So, the next Nino chapter will center around the sisters reacting to this new development. But I'm probably going to go ahead and do the first Ichika chapter then maybe some more Miku or Yotsuba chapters before I get back to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second Nino chapter. The main thing I love about these things, is the reaction from the other sisters. And that's something that was actually missing from the first Nino chapter. So here's an entire little chapter with their reactions.**

Chapter 2: Nino's Aftermath

"That's...a lie right?" Miku muttered.

"I'm sorry Miku." Fuutarou said.

"She knew the stakes." Nino said.

"I'll be okay." Miku said as she wiped her face. "I'm happy for you Nino."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." Nino said. "I want the six of us to stay together as a family."

"Still, to think this would happen when nobody is around?" Yotsuba said. "It's finally over."

"It feels so weird." Ichika said. "I guess I wasn't ready to close off my heart after all." She glanced at Nino, and the second sister eyed her back.

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually." Itsuki said.

"I was expecting a bigger reaction from you." Nino scoffed.

"What do you want from me? It's not like I had any leg in this race!" Itsuki pouted and then looked at Yotsuba. The fourth sister's forced smile was bothering her, and it was clear Ichika and Nino had caught on too.

"Nino has certainly changed the most since Uesugi-San became our tutor." Yotsuba maintained her upbeat attitude.

"Yeah, I was a bit harsh to him at first."

"You drugged him."Miku pointed out.

"I just didn't accept him as an outsider." Nino defended. "Then ...at the fireworks, and then the school trip, and then when Itsuki had that fight…" Nino's face began to glow from the memories. Her heart began beating faster, thinking of the determined face Fuutarou made back then. "I knew he wasn't just an outsider."

"It's as simple as this. Even Nino's rougher less desirable side stemmed from positive qualities that I loved."

"Aww." Nino swooned.

"Can you at least sound like you're not reading from a book?" Itsuki said.

"You're only saying that because you read the book too!" Fuutarou shot back.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Itsuki's face turned as red as her hair. Her lips curled in and her cheeks inflated.

"Raiha was wondering the same thing."

"Raiha you snitch." Itsuki pouted.

"Fuutarou-Kun and Itsuki-Chan are too similar sometimes." Ichika said with a giggle.

"One big family." Nino beamed. "And I can't wait to get married and have more."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Fuutarou coughed.

"Nino has a one track mind." Miku said.

"Hmm." Yotsuba began thinking. Her hamster wheel mind went into overdrive to remember something Itsuki had told her before. "I read that girls who have identical twins are more likely to have a bunch of kids at once."

"SQUEE! Imagine Fuu-Kun and I having a bunch of identical kids. I'll dress them all up in stylish little outfits."

"Why'd you have to encourage her?" Fuutarou sighed.

"Shishi sorry." Yotsuba said.

"Maybe you'll have quintuplets and each one of them will pick a different favorite aunt." Ichika said.

"Maybe." Fuutarou said.

"I wonder if they'll have reddish hair like all of us, or dark hair like Fuu-Kun. Ooh, maybe they'll be blonde like your dad. Would you rather have boys or girls?"

"If you lot are any indication, I'd rather have boys." Fuutarou said.

"Good point." Nino agreed. Fuutarou was expecting a bigger reaction than that.

"What do you mean by you lot?" Itsuki pouted. There's that reaction.

"Five identical boys that all look like Fuu-Kun. They're going to have girls chasing after them." Nino still hadn't left Cloud 9 of her fantasy future.

"Earth to Nino." Yotsuba laughed.

"So, Fuutarou-Kun, when do you plan the next step?"

"That is none of your business." Fuutarou said as he sipped his tea. "Weddings are expensive and I want to at least wait until I have a few years at university under my belt."

"Yeah." Reality was finally setting in with the second sister.

"My family's debt is almost paid off. I can't slack off now, or we'll just be right back in debt."

"You just focus on that and I'll focus on everything else." Nino said. She grabbed his leg and gave it a flirtatious pinch.

"Thanks, it means the world to me." Fuutarou said. He sighed and checked his watch. "I should probably get going. Thanks again for having me over...and for being understanding."

"Aww, Fuu-Kun, won't you stay the night?" Nino asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Itsuki said.

"I doubt Uesugi-San would do anything." Yotsuba said.

"It's not him I'm worried about." Itsuki said.

"Alright MOM." Nino mocked.

"I'll talk to you all later." Fuutarou stood up and kissed Nino on the cheek.

"Have a good night my love." Nino said.

"Drive safely." Miku said.

"I'll let you know when I'm back home." Fuutarou said as he walked out of the door.

"This has been such a good day!" Nino said as she threw herself down on the couch.

"For you maybe." Miku pouted.

"Huh?" Nino blinked. "Are you actually going to be okay?"

"Not like you care anyway."

"Of course I care!" Nino shouted and threw a pillow at her. "I need to know what I need to do to keep us all together. Mom wouldn't want a boy to tear us apart, especially when this boy has spent so much time keeping us together."

"It takes a long time for a heart to mend after their first love." Itsuki said. "Some of us take years." She shot a glance at Yotsuba.

"You really did read that book." Yotsuba teased.

"Shut up." Itsuki groaned.

"Fuu-Kun was all our first love." Nino sighed.

"It's bound to happen when we spent so little time around boys our age." Ichika said. "I guess movies and TV gave us slightly unrealistic expectations for stuff like this."

"You can't make everyone happy." Yotsuba slumped over. "No matter how hard you try...something has to give."

"Yotsuba…" Itsuki sighed.

"What is it with you anyway?" Nino asked. "You've always acted weird around Fuu-Kun. And your whole demeanor has been all over the place tonight."

"It's nothing. At least nothing will come from it. We all just have to let go of the past and live for the future."

"What about you Miku?" Nino asked.

"I'll be fine. My happiness for you and Fuutarou is stronger than my disappointment." Miku stated.

"That's good. And Miku, feel free to continue making things for Fuutarou. I know it means a lot to him when you make bread and chocolate. I wouldn't want to rob him of that. Same goes for all of you."

"That's surprisingly mature." Itsuki said. "I was worried that Fuutarou picking you would bring out some of your worst qualities."

"What worst qualities?"

"You can be a real spoiled brat a lot of the time."

"Don't bite the hand that feeds Itsuki. Make fun of me again and I'll only give you half a helping next time I make dinner."

"What? I'm sorry!"

"Geez you're so soft in the stomach."

"Well you're soft in the head."

"Nobody ever checked out a girl looking for a library card."

"We look the same genius."

"Not for much longer with your diet." Nino's teasing put Itsuki into a flustered mess of a fit.

"That's enough." Ichika got between the two girls. "We're all cute. We all know it. Any guy would be lucky to be with any of us."

"Besides, I'm the only one who doesn't have much of a stomach." Yotsuba said, feeling herself up. "Then again, I'm the only one who works out regularly."

"Sit ups and yoga is all you need." Itsuki said as she patted her stomach.

"Hmm...I should think of some baby names."

"Now you're way ahead of yourself!" Itsuki shouted.

"Actually, speaking of our measurements, there's something I've been curious about." Yotsuba said.

"Just measure yourself." Itsuki said.

"No, I'm just wondering how we've managed to stay looking so similar all this time. I don't actually think we have."

"Well we'll figure that out some other time." Ichika said with a stretch. "I'm about ready for bed." The first sister started heading upstairs to her room. Itsuki and Miku soon joined her.

"Yotsuba...are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Nino asked.

"It doesn't matter. Fuutarou already knows and made his decision anyway."

"Suit yourself." Nino shrugged.

Nino headed off to bed. She had given her sisters plenty of time to protest her union with Fuutarou. The things they said and how they acted put her mind at ease. She put her pajamas on and hugged her body pillow. She imagined her future life with Fuutarou and drifted off to the pleasant inevitable fantasies.

**AN: Alright, putting a pin in this story and going to do the first Ichika chapter next. I hope you've been enjoying reading these little drabbles as much as I have making them. All Quints deserve more love on fanfiction websites.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: With this chapter, all the After the Confession fics will be equal in chapter amounts. I'll cycle through them again every so often when I feel like it. But yeah, this is a scenario I feel like would only exist if Fuutarou ended up with Nino.**

Chapter 3: Nino's Partner

For a second, Fuutarou wondered why he was here. The music was loud. There was a bunch of college age people being rowdy. Tons of girls were screeching as they jumped in the pool. Everyone was having a good time, but this wasn't Fuutarou's scene. But one glimpse of the beamish smile across Nino's face reminded him of why he was here.

"Fuuuuuuu-Kun." Nino cooed. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Could be fun." Fuutarou shrugged. Nino had invited him to a party her friend was hosting. Naturally, Nino had invited the others as well. Yotsuba and Miku were on their way. Itsuki and Ichika were skipping out. And of course, Fuutarou arrived with Nino because she'd have it no other way. Had he wanted to skip the party, she probably would have too. And he didn't want to take a potentially fun night away from her.

"Nino-Chan, you came." Her friend Ritsu ran up to her. "Oh, Uesugi-San, you're here too?"

"I told you I'd make him come." Nino said.

"Yeah, but I thought he'd still skip out on it. It's weird seeing him at a party."

"He's had plenty of fun with our class in highschool."

"Well, we were never in the same class." She shrugged. That's right, these friends were in the same class as Nino when she first transferred to their school. But they weren't in the same class during their final year. "I'm just surprised you went for someone so ...homely looking."

"You go hang out." Fuutarou said. "I'll wait for the others. And I think Maeda is here too."

"Have fun, I'll be around." Nino said. Fuutarou parted ways with his girlfriend and quickly located Maeda. After their greeting the two just hung out in the kitchen and talked about work and their respective love lives.

Meanwhile Nino was catching up with her friends. It had been a long time since she had talked to them. And as the conversation flowed, Nino started to understand why she didn't go out of her way to hang out with these girls all the time. She started to silently pray that Fuutarou would save her.

Fuutarou was in the middle of turning his corner of the party into an informational seminar on the differences between dinosaurs and pterosaurs when Miku and Yotsuba arrived at the party. They immediately flocked over to the boys. When Nino saw, she took that as an excuse to get out of the current conversation.

"Uesugi-Kun, you're such a nerd." Maeda groaned.

"You're the one who brought up dinosaurs." Fuutarou said.

"What are we talking about?" Nino asked as she wrapped herself around Fuutarou's arm.

"We're talking about dinosaurs." Miku stated.

"Oh." Nino nodded. "Sounds…..informative."

"Dinosaurs are cool but Uesugi-Kun is making it sound boring.

"Uesugi-San, where'd you get that shirt?" Yotsuba switched the conversation.

"I bought it for him, doesn't it make him look handsome?" Nino beamed.

"Honestly Nino is one of the only people I trust to get me clothes." Fuutarou admitted.

"I think you'd look good in anything." Miku said. She then covered her mouth, having not intended to say that outloud.

"I know, right!" Nino bailed her out. "We have the same taste in guys. It's one of the few things we share as Quintuplet. I want you to look your best so it'll be easier for other people to see you the way I do."

"I appreciate the sentiment. I don't think it's necessary, but I'd wear clothes like this regardless."

"So, where's your friend?" Miku asked.

"She's around." Nino said."It's her party, so you can't expect them to hang out with everyone at once." She started pulling on Fuutarou's arm.

She lead Fuutarou around the party. She was having a good time. Miku and Fuutarou were refusing to drink, but most of the other people were not so reserved. Nino had precisely one drink and was already feeling tipsy. Yotsuba also had one drink and was practically bouncing off the walls.

Nino eyed her lover. He was visibly uncomfortable around all the rowdy people. She would regularly give him a hug and a kiss to put a smile on his face. But it never lasted. She was beginning to get upset with herself for dragging Fuutarou around like this, doing things he obviously didn't want to do. He'd probably rather just sit on a couch watching TV and making food. Then they met back up with Ritsu and some others.

"It's so weird that Nino-Chan is with Uesugi." One girl gossiped. Nino grabbed Fuutarou and slammed him against the wall before anyone noticed. The two stood around the corner eavesdropping. Ritsu was talking to two other girls, Hannabe and Yui.

"I know." Ritsu said. "The Nakano's are so cute they can get literally any guy they want."

"Hey, that just gives girls like us a better chance at getting with a hot guy." Hannbe said. "One less Quint to worry about as far as I'm concerned."

"I just want to know how how Fuutarou-Kun got so lucky." Yui sighed.

"Jealous that he gets to kiss Nino all the time and you don't?" Ritsu teased.

"Shut up." Yui pouted.

"Well, there's four other girls that look just like her. Maybe you'll have better luck with Yotsuba-Chan or Itsuki-Chan." Hannabe noted.

"I just can't believe that creep actually won her over." Yui said.

"Creep? Uesugi-San is a lot of undesirable things but I wouldn't call him a creep." Ritsu said.

"Oh you weren't there during the second year." Hannabe said. "When he first became their tutor Nino-Chan didn't like him. There was apparently an incident when he threw himself on her while she was wearing a towel."

"I heard about that." Ritsu said. "He was protecting her from some falling books."

"Yeah, but pulling her out of the way would have been better." Yui said. "Then there was this one time where he was talking about teaching her and he made it sound like he was talking about sex."

Fuutarou nodded in agreement. Neither of those were his brightest moment. And he did like reminiscing about when Nino despised him. It made him feel like he had a real definitive impact on her life for the better. It was easy to treat every smile like a victory when smiles used to be so hard to come by.

"I just want to know what she sees in him." Yui said.

"I don't really care. If she wants to date an antisocial nerd than that's her choice." Ritsu said.

"I've heard enough." Nino huffed below her breath. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Fuutarou asked. "Don't you want to at least say goodbye to Ritsu?"

"I've got nothing to say to people who would bad talk you behind our backs."

"They didn't say anything that bad. I ask those questions all the time."

"Well stop." She stomped. "I love you Fuu-Kun, and I'm willing to do anything to protect the ones I love. Besides, when they talk bad about you, it's like they're talking bad about me. Imagine if someone made fun of you for liking a certain food."

"You do that to me all the time. I just don't care." Fuutarou said. "I don't care what Ritsu or the others think of us because that's how much I love you."

"Why…" She put her face into his chest. "Why are you so damn good to me. Even when I'm trying to help."

"Help? I told you I don't care. If I did, I wouldn't have done those awkward things to begin with."

"No not that." Nino said. "I know you hate it here. I can see it on your face. Honestly I was looking for an excuse for us to get out of here and go somewhere more quiet."

"I'm fine with whatever. I am having fun." He ran a hand down her back, sending a chill down her spine. "Moments like this make it worth going to places like this. I'd never want to hold you back and miss out on hanging out with people."

"Fuu-Kun." Nino blushed as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow Nino-Chan." Ritsu laughed. "If you're trying to brag by acting this way in public, you're doing a poor job."

"You know what Ritsu, shut the hell up." Nino said. "I can get any guy I want, and Fuu-Kun is the only one I've ever wanted. And you know what else, you should actually be jealous. There's things he knows how to do that whatever guy you're with this week won't even bother to learn. He comes every night, and every time he makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. So how about being happy for me instead of questioning my taste."

"I was trying to be nice about it." Ritsu said. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just kidding around."

"Well, I'm being serious when I say this. I had fun here, but Fuu-Kun and I are leaving and we're going to have plenty of fun things for the rest of the night, just the two of us."

"Wait, what?" Fuutarou nearly spat the drink he was sipping.

Nino just grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They caught up with Miku and the others to say goodbye before leaving the party. Even when it was just the two of them, Fuutarou insisted he had a good time, even though he was glad they left when they did. Fuutarou was down to do anything so long as Nino was there at his side.

**AN: I had a lot of issues with this chapter. I ended up scrapping everything I had and starting over. The general idea stayed the same but the scope and focus was altered. Anyway, I'm moving on to other projects, so it might be a while before there's any more After the Confession stuff. I want to do a post marriage fic, but only one. So I'm re-reading all these to choose which one I want to write as the Bride more.**


End file.
